The proposed research investigates the effectiveness of behavioral procedures in reducing the conditioned aversive responses developed by many cancer patients to their chemotherapy treatment. The initial series of studies will assess the effectiveness of skin temperature biofeedback, EMG biofeedback, and progressive muscle relaxation training in reducing the conditioned nausea, vomiting, physiological arousal, and negative affect displayed by veteran chemotherapy patients. A subsequent investigation will assess the effectiveness of the most successful behavioral procedure, as indicated by the initial series of studies, in preventing and ameliorating the development of conditioned adverse responses in new chemotherapy patients. A third area of investigation will involve exploring the effectiveness of behavioral treatment versus drug treatment (anti-emetic/anti-anxiety medication), and a combination of behavioral treatment and drug treatment versus either treatment alone, in reducing the distress of cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy. Finally, a retrospective investigation will be carried out to identify psychosocial and demographic variables which may characterize cancer chemotherapy patients and which may have prognostic value in determining which types of patients will profit from receiving biofeedback and/or progressive muscle relaxation procedures.